Freeza's race
*Creaser *Freeza *Frost }} ,Akira Toriyama-sensei Super Q&A!! whom are also known as frost demons,Dragon Ball XenoVerse are an extraterrestrial species to which Freeza, his father, and Frost belong. In the seventh universe, King Cold was born as a mutated life-form, with an abnormally high battle power, from this species. He and his son Freeza are unique among their kind in this regard. In the sixth universe, Frost serves as Freeza's counterpart, though it is unknown if he too is a mutated life-form or if he is a typical representative of his species there. Overview Freeza's race has only been represented by three beings in canon: Freeza himself, his father Cold, and his counterpart from the sixth universe Frost. In particular, Cold was born as a mutated life-form with a high battle power—a trait he later passed on to his son Freeza. As a result, both are uniquely powerful and cruel among their species, being the only two with such traits. Appearance It is unknown if normal Freeza’s family look anything like their mutant counterparts. Due to their ability to transform, the mutant variant can vary wildly in appearance. Common traits include humanoid shape; white or violet skin coloration; head horns; dark colored spots on their head, arms, and torso; markings along the sides of their faces; ear sockets on the side of their skulls; and large, three-toed feet.Dragon Ball Z chapter 135''Dragon Ball Z: The Incredible Strongest versus Strongest'' Their height can vary as well. For example, though Cold appeared to be in the second transformed state, he completely dwarfed Freeza in his true form, and whose second transformed state was only marginally larger than this true form.Dragon Ball Z chapter 102, page 8 Likewise, in the movies, Coola appears to be much larger in his true form than Freeza in his own true form.Dragon Ball Z chapter 110, page 11 In terms of apparel, Freeza's family is primarily seen wearing the standard battle jacket of the Freeza Army. Freeza, in particular, also wore a black pair of legless shorts. Meanwhile, King Cold wore a large black cape. Despite this, Freeza and Coola both are comfortable wearing no clothing whatsoever—a trait more common, in Freeza's case, when he fights.Dragon Ball Z chapter 102, page 3''Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" (manga)'' Mutant While Freeza's race is powerful, the most powerful individuals are Freeza and King Cold thanks to being mutants. Freeza and King Cold seem to in fact be a part of a hybrid species that came into existence as a result of an accidental spontaneous mutation that first appeared "in our grandfather's time.11 In the Xenoverse series, several Frieza Race Time Patrollers state that their mutation is also responsible for their evil nature and sadistic personalities. Cooler is also considered a mutant like his father and brother in Xenoverse 2. Trivia * Freeza's race has never received an actual name within the anime or manga. They were only referred to as "Frost Demons" in the English version of the video game, Dragon Ball XenoVerse, when Cell engages a member of Freeza's family in battle. Beyond this, they are typically only referred to as the "Freeza Race" or the "Freeza Clan" in the video games. In the manga, Cold mentions that the mutants of this race are from a singular clan — to whom he also belongs.Dragon Ball Z chapter 136, page 13 * Almost every member of the race has a name that is a pun in relation to the word "cold". * In the English dubbed adaptation anime from 1996, Freeza speaks in his native tongue, indicating that the Freeza’s Family have a language of their own.Dragon Ball Z episode 88 This however was never followed upon in any new translation. * In Dragon Ball XenoVerse, Freeza states he is the ruler of his race. References Category:Canon articles with a non-canon name